This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative Core of the Program will be responsible for theoverall oversight, organization, and management of the scientific aspects of the COBRE grant. In addition to the scientific oversight, the Core will also provide a number of support services to Program-associated investigators, including fiscal/budgetary management, preparation of progress reports, scheduling of research meetings for project-associated investigators, coordinating travel arrangements and meetings of the external science advisory board, and organizing a regular scientific seminar program, liver club, "school of hard knocks," amid various work sessions as described in the mentoring section.